


Virgin State Of Mind

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared and Jensen roadtrip back to Canada in an Impala. They start out as friends, but that quickly changes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** There's really no specific time-frame for this, it's more charting their journey from place to place rather then day to day. The places are real, I actually did research *feels all important* the motel names are made up, but based on historical facts of the counties and towns. It starts out pretty light, but I've rated it NC-17 for later chapters. Also the title of the story is a song by K's Choice, I just thought, given the theme of the story, that it fit really well.

  
Author's notes: This is the start of the boys journey, starting off in Richardson (though that's not explicitly stated) and heading through Texas.

* * *

Jared heard a horn blaring and knew it was Jensen. They'd arranged to drive to the airport together, but why Jensen wanted to leave a month early, well Jared had no idea. He picked up his bags, hoisting one over his shoulder, had a final glance around at his apartment before locking up and posting the keys through his landlords door.

He got a big surprise as he exited the building, there was Jensen, pulled up to the curb in an Impala. An exact replica of Dean's car, black, beautiful and shining in the July sun. Jared grinned as he walked closer, _so this is why he wanted to leave early,_ he thought. _We're road-tripping it to Canada._ He reached the car, running his free hand across the sun-warmed metal of the roof before throwing his bags in the back seat and settling in next to his friend. 

"Beats the hell outta flying, right?" Jensen asked, a smile on his face as they flew through Denton, windows down, hot air flowing around them. "Gotta admit, this is one of your better ideas. What better way to get reacquainted with Sam and Dean then to live their life." Jared closed his eyes, head falling back against the seat, feeling the breeze ghost over his skin and toss his hair. "Wow, that's deep," Jensen said while staring at the smooth skin of Jared's throat, trying to look away but not quite managing it. "I didn't think you knew what Method Acting was, that anything deeper then 'sparkly balloons' was lost on you!" Jared laughed, Jensen had been teasing him with those words since he'd seen them online at some fan site a few weeks earlier. 

They made it to Baylor before Jared's stomach started grumbling, so they stopped at the nearest diner they saw. Jared ordered a large chocolate milkshake, fries and a cheeseburger, Jensen just ordering a burger and diet coke. Jared smirked teasingly at Jensen, never quite understanding why his friend was so intent on watching his weight. They both got a hell of a workout while filming, and Jensen was anything from fat, Jared was sure of that, he spent enough time looking. Their food arrived quickly and Jared wasted no time in dipping his fries into his milkshake. Jensen watched, disgusted, as Jared ate them with apparent relish. "That," Jensen stated, "is just about the grossest thing I've ever seen." Jared grinned, his cheeks bulging. He took a huge swallow before attempting to speak, "What? It's nice," he dipped another fry into the thick shake and held it out. "Here, try it" He said, lightly rubbing it against Jensen's lips. Jensen looked at his friend, his mind a muddle of thoughts, hesitated a moment before opening his mouth and letting Jared feed him. 

Jared licked the remains of shake, oil and salt from his fingers as he watched Jensen chew, "what do you think?" Jensen thought for a moment, grinned and then said, "yeah, pretty much as gross as I thought it'd be!" But in his mind he felt Jared's fingers brushing against his lips and fought to keep the blush from his cheeks. They smiled and joked as they finished eating, Jared ordering a hot fudge sundae, Jensen a fruit salad, and then they were back in the car, the road beckoning them onward. 

They arrived in Swisher County just after nightfall, pulling into the Tulia Court motel. Jared was joking with Jensen about the name of the County as they carried their bags into their room. "Come on, _Swisher_? You know how gay that sounds, right?" Jensen laughed, "Yeah, well we could've headed south and gone to Glasscock, but I thought this was better." They dropped their bags on the table, still grinning, before picking beds and flopping down on them. "God, I love that car, and this is an awesome idea, but my legs are fucking killing me," groaned Jared, stretching his legs that were hanging over the end of the bed and raising his arms over head. Jensen just stared, the stretching had inched Jared's shirt up so that a thin band of skin showed between the hem of it and the belted top of his jeans. Jensen marvelled at the sliver of flesh, how golden it looked in the low light, how there was a thin line of hair leading from Jared's navel down underneath his jeans. Jared looked up, a questioning look aimed at Jensen. "Uh, yeah, mine too." He struggled to find a thread of conversation. "But then I'm not as freakishly tall as you, want a beer?" He walked to the table and grabbed two bottles of the beer they had purchased just after arriving in town. He opened both bottles and passed one to Jared, who was now sitting up. 

Jared was certain Jensen had been staring at him stretching, staring in a way that made his stomach flutter. He was sure he was not imagining it, just as he was sure he hadn't imagined the other lingering glances he'd noticed today. He sat thinking about this as he watched Jensen tilt the bottle high, watching his throat work as he swallowed the last of the beer. He cleared his throat as he saw Jensen lick his lips, shiny from the beer, and headed into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, heaving a deep sigh as he tried to gain control of his thoughts. He wanted, more then anything, to walk into the room, seize Jensen and pull him into a kiss. But he was also scared. He'd never had feelings of this kind for a man before, let alone someone who had become his best friend. What if acting on those feelings ruined the friendship he'd built with Jensen? He sighed once more, dried his hands and left the bathroom. 

Jensen was worried about Jared, he's seemed quiet at times during the day, Jensen had caught him either looking into space or else looking at Jensen looking at him. _What if he knows?_ Jensen quickly pushed the thought away, he was certain he'd never given any outward sign of his attraction to Jared. He had started to worry again when Jared had walked quickly into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. But his worries were dismissed when a couple of minutes later Jared had walked out again, looking a little tense but smiling as Jensen handed him a beer. _You're getting paranoid old man,_ he told himself as he took a drink of his own beer. All awkwardness forgotten as they relaxed, getting through the beers and the conversation flowed naturally again. 

Jared was awake almost as soon as the sunlight came streaming through the window, yawning and stretching he looked over at Jensen. He smiled when he saw the older man still asleep, tangled and twisted in the bed clothes. He sat and looked for a few minutes, drinking in the sight, the exposed flesh of legs, back and arms, something he rarely got the chance to look at. The strength of his affection for Jensen at that moment made his heart pound hard. He quietly got up and walked to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, relieving himself and having a quick shower he dressed and went to get some coffee. He returned just as Jensen was stirring, placing the drinks on the table he sat on the edge of Jensen's bed, "morning, I got you a cup of coffee, but it's still early if you want to sleep some more." Jensen looked, bleary-eyed, at the clock. "Fuck, half past six?! Jesus Jare, don't you ever need to sleep?" Jared smiled, Jensen never could understand why he was such a morning person. "Hey, I'm hopped up on sugar half the time, sleep is for wimps!" Jensen groaned, kicking the covers off of his legs and stumbling to the bathroom. When he came out 15 minutes later he saw Jared sitting at the table, checking his phone and eating a donut. "Cool, Meg just put a down-payment on a car, 'bout time, she's only been bitching to Mom for months about getting a Beetle. I remember my first car, it was this beat-up old green Pontiac. Wouldn't start with the key, practically had to hot-wire it every damn morning! What was your first?" He looked up at Jensen who was pulling on a pair of jeans. "Dude, shut up. You're way too awake and vibrant for 7 AM." Jensen was scowling as he put on his socks, but Jared stared at him in surprise, "did you just call me 'vibrant'?" he asked. "Vibrant, annoying, it's all the damn same at this time of the morning." Jensen snapped, but Jared knew he wasn't really angry, he just wasn't a morning person. 

Jensen became himself over breakfast, feeling the last vestiges of sleep melting away. They talked of their old cars, Jensen able to get more into the conversation now that he was fully awake. Talk drifting from one subject to another easily, as it usually did between them. By noon they were packed and ready to head out again. "So, where are we headed now?" Jared asked as they loaded their bags into the trunk. "I don't know, I figured we'd just keep heading North-East and see how far we can get by nightfall." Jensen answered. They spent the drive listening to the radio, Jensen tapping this fingers on the steering wheel, and talking, mostly about their childhood and high school years. Jared was glad he wasn't driving so he could take glances at Jensen whose attention was fixed to the road. 

They arrived in a small town just after 10 that night, having been stuck in heavy traffic all day. They stopped in the Diner (it was such a small town there was only one) and ordered some food and a bottle of beer each. "So, where are we headed after here?" Jared asked while they waited for their food. "I think we're near the border of Oklahoma, so we can head through there next." Jared made a slight face, "Oklahoma? Come on, it's mostly scrub brush and tornadoes, how about we head to New Mexico?" Jensen smiled at this, "New Mexico? I suppose we could head that way, it's pretty much doubling back though." They thanked the waitress when their food arrived and sat eating in silence for a few minutes, both feeling quite starved after spending hours in the gridlocked heat of the highway. "I've never been," Jared said. "I know it's right next to us but I've never visited New Mexico, so thought it'd be fun." He looked at Jensen with what could only be described as puppy eyes and of course Jensen consented, "Sure, that's fine. Of course, I'm sure it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you want to eat your body weight in bizcochito, right?" He asked with a smile. "Ya got me," Jared said, joking right along with his friend, feeling butterflies fluttering in his stomach from the smile curling Jensen's lips. 

They ate and drank until they were fit to burst, paid their bill and crossed the road to The Abner Arms Motel to get a room. They watched tv on the small set in the room, managing to find a couple of decent movies. They were just waiting for another one to start when Jensen got up to find something in his bag. After a few minutes of rummaging through he found what he was looking for, a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. Jared saw what he was carrying and shook his head, "No way dude, we start drinking the heavy stuff and we'll be in no fit state to drive out of here in the morning." Jensen just smiled, "Chill out Jare, we can always stay another day, we've got weeks to go until shooting starts. Now quite whining and pour the drinks!" And so they drank, watching the comedy and laughing, Jared crossed his legs on the couch, turning slightly toward Jensen, not paying much attention to the tv. Once again, their own conversation took over and everything else was forgotten. Inspired by the gross-out movie they talked about embarrassing situations they'd found themselves in over the years. Jared told Jensen about the time he'd been forced to bail out of a girls bedroom window when her parents had come home early, Jensen talking about the fumbling tale of his first time, cringing and blushing as he remembered. They both ended up sitting Indian-style on the small couch, facing one another as they laughed and reminisced and drank their way through half the bottle set on the table. Jared felt encouraged, the combined effect of the alcohol and Jensen laughing and smiling and being so close to him, their legs touching as they both settled into more comfortable positions. Maybe too encouraged as before he knew it he had leaned forward and had his lips pressed against Jensen's. 

Jensen froze for a moment from sheer surprise before relaxing and returning the kiss. He longed to reach out and slide his fingers into Jared's hair but knew he shouldn't, that he should let Jared set the pace. Jared felt Jensen's tongue brush lightly over his lower lip and pulled back, looking shocked and slightly scared. "Oh Jesus, Jensen I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He started to stand up when Jensen reached out and grabbed his arm. "It's okay Jared, really." Jared's eyes grew wider, "how? How is it alright? I kissed you!" Jensen smiled slightly, "Yeah, you kissed me and I kissed you back," he replied simply. Jared just stared, shocked at what had happened, _what he had done_ , but felt an easing in his chest at Jensen's words. There was no denying that Jensen _had_ kissed him back. Jensen eased his grip on Jared's arm, smiling still. "Look, we've both had too much to drink to be dealing with this right now, get some sleep and we can talk in the morning, okay?" Jared nodded. Jensen went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and by the time he came out Jared was in bed, breathing slow and deep. He smiled, got into his own bed and turned out the light. 

They both slept late into the afternoon, waking up rubbing their eyes and reaching for the aspirin. They sat in silence as they ate breakfast, not scared of talking, just knowing that it could wait. They smiled at each other and shared shy glances as they drank their coffee before paying and leaving. They talked as they drove, once more. But this time the talk was serious. Both confessing that they had feelings for the other. Jared scared to say anything, never having had feelings for another man before, and not sure how to act on them. Jensen scared because he had known Jared was straight, and that making a move could ruin their friendship. And so it was out in the open, they knew how they felt, how the other felt and they had a month together to get closer. They drove past the county line and Jared had to pull over as they saw a sign that read "Now leaving Lipscomb, please come again!" They laughed so hard they were crying and gasping for air. After they calmed down Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared, both men fell into the sensations of it, feeling sparks of pleasure running through them. They broke apart as they heard another car approaching, both breathing heavily, lips shiny and curling into identical smiles. Jared pulled on to the road again and headed for the state line. 


End file.
